Saba
WARNING: UNFINISHED 'HISTORY' Early Life Saba used to live in Silverlake with her twin brother Lugh, little sister Emmi, Ma and Pa. When she was nine years old, Emmi came out a month too early which led to their mother's death. After that the three siblings had to fend for themselves seeing that their father wasn't 'there anymore'. Blood Red Road She and her brother Lugh were fixing the roof while their father was finding a way to bring the rain back. Emmi, who was more fond of Lugh rather than Saba, wanted help the two eighteen-year-olds with their chore. Saba was rather territorial with Lugh and didn't want Emmi to help them which caused Emmi to shake the ladder Saba was climbing. Lugh then tells Emmi to help Pa and then she leaves them alone. Soon, their pa calls Lugh down to help him with his circle needed for his rain spells. Lugh climbs down, throws the sticks down angrily and the father and son argue. Lugh walks away to their ma's rock garden leaving Emmi to get the sticks and Saba to chase after him. The two talk, skip stones and then they see a dust storm. They run back to their shanty to warn their family about it. 'RELATIONSHIPS' Humans Lugh Lugh is Saba's twin brother and the two of them are very close. He is said to be The opposite of Saba, with golden blonde hair, like the sun, and blue eyes while Saba has dark brown hair (almost black), like the night, and brown eyes. Emmi The two sisters never agreed on anything and fought and argued on a daily basis. But when Lugh gets kidnapped by the Tonton, the two come closer together as they track down their brother. Jack Jack is Saba's love interest in Blood Red Road. Epona It was said that when Epona fights in the cage, she uses dirty tactics like biting and gouging when the cage keepers don't have a good view. Unfortunately for Saba, Epona tried these tricks on her. Ash Maev Helen Animals Nero(crow) Saba found Nero abandoned by his mother when he fell out of his nest. She raised him from a baby bird and is her constant companion. He can be a little mischievous but is a great ally. Nero was that one that went to get Saba help when she was in the final battle with Vicar Pinch to keep Lugh from being sacrificed by Vicar in Blood Red Road. He took the necklace that summoned Maev and the rest of the Freehawks in the final battle with Vicar. In Rebel Heart Nero is hurt by DeMalo's hawk which is how DeMalo finds Saba. Hermes(horse) Titan(Ash's horse) Nudd(Mercy's pony) 'APPEARANCE' It is said that at the beginning of the book until she met the Pinches, Saba's hair is tied in a braid up to her waist until Miz Pinch cuts it of to sell it and shaves her hair saying 'a smart cage fighter don't let their opponents hold onto anything loose'. But Lugh remarks that shorter hair looks good on her. She also has her father's brown eyes. At her's and Lugh's eighteenth birthday, she and him got tatoos of the moon the day they were born from their father.